Lost Sanity
by Kye1
Summary: Sasuke wakes up...and realizes that he's in a psychiatric ward. Not knowing his reason for being there he tries to prove his sanity...but, can Sasuke really prove it? How can anyone believe you when they think you're crazy? Ch.3 up!
1. Knocking on my door

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto Characters...If I did...heheheh

This is a new story! I hope that you enjoy it...I got the idea from Pocky Whore's sory 'Insanity" which, personally, I loved. Here's the first chaper!

Enjoy!

Ch.1 Knocking on my door

Sasuke was silent, closing his eyes as the nurse walked in to check on him. The nurse looked at him, pity apparent on her face.

"Hello Sasuke! And how are you feeling today?" she asked him, talking to him like they were buddies. Sasuke hated that. He opened his eyes looking up at her with a small glare, not answering her.

The nurse frowned for a small moment, before it turned sickly sweet. Sasuke resisted the urge to throw up.

"Come now Sasuke..." she said sighing. Sasuke looked away from her ignoring her voice and her very presence. The nurse sighed again.

"Come on Sasuke...how you expect to get better?" she asked him. Sasuke gritted his teeth, his lips forming into a line. They were talking to him like he was retarded child, and they expected him to answer them?

He heard some shuffling and didn't care enough to look up. The nurse knelt beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke flinched, scooting away from her and shooting her a death glare. That was the only thing he could do, due to the fact that he was being restrained in a straightjacket.

"Don't. Touch. Me." he said coldly, narrowing his eyes at her the Sharingan flashing in his eyes. The nurse made a tut sound with her teeth. She waved her finger at him.

"Na ah ah..." she said in a singsong voice.

"You know what will happen if you use that..." she said to him. Sasuke looked away from her pointedly. If he was to do that...then they would place this cloth over his eyes, and there would be no way for him to get rid of it, unless a doctor removed it.

The nurse now held out two cups. Sasuke frowned. Great...more pills...

"Here..." she said to him, and Sasuke obediently opened his mouth, feeling the pills enter his mouth. She then pressed the cup filled with water into his mouth. He swallowed.

"Open your mouth..." she said in a sugar coated voice and Sasuke almost didn't do it. He opened his mouth, lifting his tongue to show her his mouth. She smiled before pulling back.

"That's a good boy..." she said, reaching to pat his head, but Sasuke moved back before she could. She stood and walked out, shutting the door, leaving him in the white padded room. Sasuke scowled, before turning to the side and spitting the pills off to the side, then scooting to sit on top of it. He leaned back against the padded wall and shut his eyes.

Kakashi came to visit Sasuke. He asked for where Sasuke was and he was told. Kakashi went and stopped at the door. He knocked on it gently.

Sasuke woke up from his small nap and yawned a little, trying to stretch but not being able to him. He arched a brow in confusion.

"Come in..." he stated. He couldn't open the door...he could even see it.

Kakashi opened the door. He saw the state Sasuke was in and his heart immediately sank.

"Sasuke..." he said softly as he walked in.

Sasuke blinked a little when he saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei..." he said, nodding his head in acknowledgement, he couldn't do anything else anyways.

"What are you doing here..?" he mumbled, looking away from him.

"Came to visit." Kakashi said softly and walked over. "Sasuke...why...What has gotten into you?" he asked as he reached over to touch the boy.

Sasuke backed away from him silent.

"What are you talking about...what...ending up in this hellhole? Why don't you answer that sensei..." he muttered, frowning at his socks.

"You tried to kill Naruto..." Kakashi said. "...Why...?" he asked. "They found you and Naruto near the two great statues by the waterfall..." Sasuke frowned.

"I...-what?" he asked him slowly, looking up at him, not quite believing what he heard.

"... That's why your here Sasuke...Naruto was unconscious when we found him, you were strangling him while he was unconscious." he shook his head. 'Why? What was the point? I thought you and Naruto were friends?" he said as he reached over to grab Sasuke's shoulders. "You can tell me anything..."

Sasuke didn't move. His eyes were wide with shock, but when he realized Kakashi was touching him he cringed.

"I...I don't know..." he fumbled with his words. His head started to pound rather painfully.

"..." Kakashi didn't know what else to say. "Don't worry. I'll try getting you out of here some how..." he said. "But we have to get you cured first..."

Sasuke stilled.

"...Cured? What are you talking about?" he asked him slowly.

'They...said you have some mental...problems...Sasuke...those are what the pills are for...to calm you down."

For some reason, the answer rubbed Sasuke the wrong way. He glared darkly at Kakashi. He looked angry, mouth in a thin line, his teeth gritted together.

"Cured...hmph...so you think I'm crazy...is that it?" he asked him icily, backing away from Kakashi and leaning up against the wall, forcing himself to his feet. The hidden pills were now in plain sight.

Kakashi shook his head. "I-iie. I didn't say that. Sasuke just listen. You're in here for one reason or another! Something must be wrong if you can't even remember what you did!" he snapped before calming down and sighed. "Sasuke...gomenasai...onegai...just calm down."

He extended a hand as he stood to touch Sasuke to calm him.

Sasuke moved away from him as if he had been burned. He narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed acidly, teeth clenched. He struggled in the straightjacket. He hated this thing they put him in. Damnit.

Kakashi flinched before he shook his head and grabbed Sasuke. "Sasuke calm down!" he yelled trying to calm the small boy. "Onegai! If you don't they'll only-"

The nurses heard the yelling and rushed in with a needle.

Sasuke's eyes went wide at the sight of the needle. Backing away from them.

"Don't!" he said, his voice rising slightly with a hint of panic in it.

"Onegai shimasu..."

They held him and stuck it into the large vein in his neck. Sasuke had let out a loud cry as they stuck it in him. He shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip.

Kakashi watched from the side. Sadness was clearly seen in his visible eye. "...Sasuke..." he whispered.

The nurses patted Sasuke's head and walked out as the drug instantly began taking affect. It made him drowsy.

Sasuke's knees buckled and he slid to the padded floor, his eyes glazing over.

"Ngh..." he tried to say something.

Kakashi moved over but the nurses stopped him.' Best for him to get his rest dear." they said.

Kakashi frowned before he nodded and went out. '..." he sighed and left.

They shut the door. "Night Sasuke." said a nurse as she shut the door.

Sasuke didn't answer, his eyes shutting slowly as the drug put him to sleep.

...Silence

TBC

Did you like it? Not like it? Please review...and tell me what you liked and didn't like about it..it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Another day in the Loony bin

Second Chap! 6 I'd like to thank you for the reviews. thank you

Disclaimer: Need I say it again?

Enjoy!

Ch.2 Another day in the Loony Bin

A few hours passed and Sasuke woke up. He really wanted to rub his eyes but he wasn't able to. He let out a sigh, and his tummy grumbled.

He sure hoped that the nurses would let him eat.  
It was hours before they came..  
Sasuke was frowning a little at them. One of the nurses helped him up.

"Can you please take this off?" he asked the other nurse that was there. There was no way that he was going to be fed by someone else when the reached the mess hall.  
"...I can't." she answered as they walked.  
Sasuke frowned as they lead him down the hall, the sounds of people talking reaching Sasuke's ears.

When they reached there, some of the talking stopped. There were some people that were staring openly at him, while others were shaking their heads at him in disappointment. They started talking to each other again. Sasuke felt his stomach burn with embarrassment, lowering his eyes to the table then the nurse sat beside him.

The sitting nurse looked to the other.

"Hey...how bout you get his plate for him..." she said politely to the nurse.  
She nodded and went off to get it  
Sasuke continued to looked at the table intently, it was better than looking at the people staring at him. The nurse looked somewhat concerned.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke didn't answer her.  
The other nurse came back and set the food down. "...I hope you like chicken soup." said the nurse a little nervously. "...I...can get you something else..."  
Sasuke looked at the food pointedly, his stomach growling. He didn't care; he could eat just about anything now. And why did the nurses care anyways? What he really wanted was to get out of this place...but it wasn't possible. He saw other people try before, and it never went well when they did.

Besides...he liked in better in the padded cell than in Isolation.

"..." he looked up at the woman, silently asking her 'well, aren't you going to feed me?' with his eyes.  
She sat and sighed before getting a spoon and got some of the noodles and bits of chicken in it and waited for Sasuke to open his mouth.  
Sasuke obediently opened his mouth taking the food in. It didn't taste that bad. But he still didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that he had to be fed like baby in front of all the people. Some actually started laughing. Sasuke took another bite as the nurse continued to feed him.  
The nurse felt a tinge of guilt for him.  
After he was done he looked at the empty bowl, silent.

"I feel dirty..." he muttered.  
She sighed. "Don't..." she said softly.  
Sasuke was silent.

"I want to shower..." he said, looking up at her with his dark brown eyes.  
"u-um..." she paused and looked at the other nurse.  
"I guess that we have to wash him, ne?" she asked the nurse.  
Sasuke was silent.  
The nurse sighed and helped Sasuke up. "Can't we just...remove the coat and have him wash himself? I think he's suffered enough embarrassment from me feeding him." she muttered to the other nurse.  
The nurse seemed to be thinking over this.

"We could..." she said sounding a little unsure.  
"Well..." she said standing to her feet.

"Well come on Sasuke..." she said. Sasuke wordlessly stood and he stood at her side. She and the other nurse ushered him to the showers.

She started to take off the straightjacket, and Sasuke groaned a little, trying to stretch, his muscles stiff from disuse. She removed all of it and she took him to the bathroom area. It was empty, since everyone else had already showered earlier. "You have fifteen minutes..." she said to him, handing him a bar of soap and a rag.

He took them and she turned around, trying to give him some privacy, taking his clothes when he handed them to her. She looked to the other nurse.

"Look after him while I go get some clean clothes for him." She said. Sasuke turned on the water and cringed when cold spray started to hit him. Well, it was better than nothing. He shivered as he washed himself.  
She did. But made sure to keep her eyes off him. "...Sasuke I'm so sorry." She said, her green eyes were soft. She began fiddling with her pink hair.

Sasuke was silent as he tried washing his hair.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't have me put in here..." he said quietly, not really in the mood to talk.  
"...just tell them...why you did it...and they'd let you go." she answered. "If you did...they'd punish you...but not treat you like a maniac..." she said her green eyes soft.  
Sasuke frowned at her, shutting off the water, teeth chattering.

"I don't even remember doing it...or why..." he said, wrapping his arms around himself, shivering. He looked at her back, before lowering his eyes.

"Why do you care anyways...I need a towel..." he muttered.  
Sakura got was hugging a towel in her arms. She looked up at Sasuke before handing it to him. "Why...why wouldn't I care? We're...friends...aren't we?" she asked and she looked up to Sasuke with light green eyes.  
Sasuke wrapped the towel around his waist after drying himself as good as he could. He looked up at her.

"Sakura..." he started before the other nurse came in, holding fresh clothes. Sasuke went silent. The nurse walked over to him.

"Here you go..." she said, handing them to him.  
Sakura looked down at her feet before looking over at the other nurse. She looked back to Sasuke. "Um...We'll wait outside till your finished dressing?" she asked suggestively looking at the other nurse.  
The nurse nodded her head to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hai..." she said. When they walked out of the room, Sasuke sighed, letting the towel drop to the floor. He pulled on the black cotton pants and the white socks, and he pulled the white t-shirt that had the asylums emblem on them. He walked over to them, silent. The nurse looked to Sakura.

"Well have to put him back in the room...don't we? With the jacket?" she asked.  
Sakura looked at her before glancing at Sasuke. "He...won't do anything without the jacket. Sasuke...wouldn't do that to himself..." she said softly. "Let's just try it."  
The nurse sighed.

"Okay..." she said softly, still sounding a little unsure.

"We'll have to inform the doctor of Sasuke's good behavior...maybe he'll arrange to put him into a regular room..." she said to her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little. Normal? There was nothing normal about this place. He crossed his arms over his chest.  
Sakura looked at Sasuke before she looked at her feet a sad look over taking her face and her eyes. "Alright." she said and grabbed the jacket that Sasuke was to wear and held it before she looked at Sasuke.

"...Come on Sasuke..." she said meaning for Sasuke to walk in front of her and she followed while he followed the other nurse.  
Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, resisting the urge to glare at the nurses back. He did anyways. She led him to the room he was previously in and stopped sighing. Sasuke stopped.

"Well..." she started. Sasuke didn't move, he was staring at the room.  
Sakura was behind Sasuke she reached over and touched his shoulder softly. "Onegai, Sasuke-kun. Please...just go..."  
Sasuke flinched, moving away from her, looking at her with a glare.

"Don't touch me." he stated. The nurse opened the door.

"Just get in there Sasuke...for you sake..." she said. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.  
Sakura watched Sasuke before lowering her hand. Her eyes were wet now. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. In this place.

She lowered her head and she clutched the jacket tighter.  
The nurse frowned at him.

"Don't make me restrain you..." she warned softly. Sasuke looked at her with a glare still, his shoulders tensing. The nurse stiffened a little looking to Sakura.

"Haruno..." she said raising her voice a little.  
Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun...Onegai...onegai...just listen...onegai." she said softly.

"They'll make us put that jacket back on you...onegai...just get into the room." she whispered her green eyes pleading him too just listen.  
Sasuke slowly turned to look at her, his Sharingan flashing in his eyes, before vanishing. He continued to look at her, before he slowly looked away, and walked into the room silently. The nurse sighed, shutting the door after him.

"Goodness...I thought that we were going to have to restrain him!" she said with a small nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head.  
Sakura looked at the ground before the nurse. "It's...It's not funny! This isn't a place for helping. It only makes people worse! Do you honestly think people will be cured by being strapped up, put in a dark room and forced to take pills everyday?" she snapped tears swelling up in her eyes before she turned and hurried off.  
The nurse followed after her.

"Haruno-san!" she said, placing a hand on her shoulder when she caught up to her.

"This facility does work, people do get better..." she said to her.

"If this job is too much for you...' she started softly.  
"I...I just can't stand to see him this way. I took this job, because i wanted to help him..." she said her eyes watering. "..." she shook her head as tears fell. "He's...just so cold...now...more than before..."  
The nurse sighed a little. She didn't really know Sasuke like Sakura did.

"Well...The only thing that we can do is hope that he'll change for the better...and talk to the doctors..." she said.

"Tomorrow...he's going to have a session with one of our Psychiatrists...I unfortunately won't be here on that day..." she said to her.  
Sakura looked at the nurse before nodding her head. "I understand." she said before sighing. "Thank you..." she said before she started off.

The nurse nodded her head and she went the other direction, going to tend to some other patients.  
It was quiet down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

So what do you think? please R/R!


	3. Imaginary Thoughts

Third Chapter! Woot! So how does everyone like it so far?

Disclaimer: Need I say it again?

Enjoy!

Ch.3 Imaginary thoughts

The next day came quickly

Sakura came by Sasuke's room. She opened the door and looked in. "Sasuke?" she asked.

She wore the white skirt just as every other nurse did, with the white hat on top of her pink hair, which had grown to the length to the middle of her back. She had allowed it to grow out again.

She looked around still.

Sasuke was sitting in the corner off to the side, knees pressed against his chest as he rested his chin on them. His arms wrapped around his legs. He lifted his head at the sound of his name. He looked at Sakura silently.

Sakura lowered her eyes. "Its time for breakfast..." she said.

"Come on. Their...serving pancakes..." she said and looked up forcing a weak smile "If you want them of course..."

Sasuke stood to his feet silently, sticking his hands into his pockets. He looked at her for a moment.

"You let your hair grow out..." he said, looking away, and waiting by the exit, waiting for her to lead him to the mess hall.

Sakura shut the door and followed him, only to walk next to him.

"You ...don't...like it?" she asked as they walked.

"It's fine..." he muttered.

She didn't say anything. She got breakfast for him.

Sasuke looked when the food was placed in front of him, being handed a plastic fork. He frowned a little at the utensil. If he wanted, he could...He shook his head a little. He pulled the plate closer to him and started to eat the food.

Sakura sat across from him before she looked over at the people who stared. She looked back at the table before looking at Sasuke.

She couldn't believe how different he looked due to being in this place. It hurt her. Pained her so much seeing him like this. So much it made her heart ached. She wanted to hold him to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

But she knew she couldn't, knowing that he'd push away. Probably scream, glare, and hit her to get her away. Her eyes water again but she pushed the tears back. She wouldn't cry in front of him. She wanted to show him she could be strong for once in her life.

She looked back at him now.

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke didn't look up from his food, poking at it a little before he cut himself a small section and stabbing the fork through it. He kept it there for a moment.

"...Nani?' he asked her, lifting the piece into his mouth.

"I know...your angry at all of us...you...probably hate all of us...and I'm sorry...that none of us can believe what your telling us...we're only...going by what we found." she said and looked at Sasuke.

"I...just want you to know...I'm here for you...and I'll try my best...to make you...place here as comfortable as I can make it...if you'd allow me too."

Sasuke looked up at her.

"You want me to be comfortable around crazy people..." he asked her flatly, looking back at his plate, stabbing another piece, and eating it. Sakura flinched slightly when Sasuke stabbed the plate.

"What don't you understand? I said I don't remember...you people are starting to piss me off...' he stated.

She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I..." she didn't finish. She held a clenched fist in front of her heart before she looked at him again and slammed a hand onto the table and frowned at Sasuke.

"Why won't you ever let anyone in Sasuke? I'm here...trying to help you! And all you do is push me away! How is anyone suppose to help you if all you do is push them away?" she asked tears in her eyes.

Sasuke looked up at her coolly, stabbing the fork into another piece rather hard. 

"You're annoying...you don't get it...just like everybody else in this damned place...and quit looking at me like that..." he said quietly, his hand tightening on the fork. 

"I'm not someone to pity...so don't look at me like that...it's pissing me off." he stated.

Sakura stared at Sasuke with wide eyes before her eyes spilled tears and she shook her head, slowly shutting her eyes. "...Naze...How could you say such things..." she said and pushed herself from the chair.

"Sasuke...Here I am trying to help you...and all you can say...is your annoying...I know you could never feel the same way as I feel for you...but god damn it Sasuke! Stop being such. Such an asshole!"

She shook her head more. "I don't have to be here! But i am! Because i care about you!"

Sasuke looked at his fork, frowning.

"If I'm such an asshole then leave..." he said coldly. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Sakura watched him. "I can't...I ... I love you too much, to just leave you alone in this place." she said.

Sasuke frowned, his eyes focused on his fork, his eyes seeming to glaze over slightly. Thoughts started flooding through his mind. It would be easy...so easy...Sasuke lifted a hand, placing it on his temple, frowning, as he tried to forcing the thoughts away. He shut his eyes with a wince.

Sakura watched him before she lowered her head. "Fine...I'll...just treat you with the same attitude you treat me." she replied and took a small whistle from her around her neck and blew it.

Instantly men came into the room. They had a straightjacket. And they didn't even bother waiting for Sasuke to get up. They got him down and forced it on it tying the straps and forcing him onto his feet dragging him towards his room.  
Sakura hadn't moved from her spot at all, the whistle still at her lips but she didn't blow again. She was sobbing silently.

Sasuke's yells could be heard as he was dragged away kicking. He struggled, trying to pull away from them. His head was pounding.

"Don't touch me! Onegai shimasu!" he yelled, hyperventilating.

They threw him into the room and shut the door. They didn't answer him at all. Only the darkness was there as his company.

Sasuke looked around him with wide eyes.

"Onegai...iie...not here..." he said. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself, taking deep shaky breaths. He started hearing things. He flinched looking around him. The memories started to come. How his parents died...when he lost everything. He shut his eyes, curling in a ball, tears falling down his cheeks as he remembered the screams. How his brother taunted him.

Silence was all that heard his cries.

Sasuke let out a sob, burying his face into his knees, shoulders shaking, as he shifted uncomfortably. He leaned his back against the hard wall. 

"Kaa-san...Otou-san..." he whispered softly. He began rocking back and forth, his eyes staring off blindly as the images of his parents being slaughtered before his very eyes flashed in his head again, like a movie. He shivered.

Silence.

Someone kicked the door. "SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE WILL YOU!" yelled a guard.

About a few hours later, the men came back and inside grabbing Sasuke and dragging him down the hall to the doctor's room.

Sasuke let them drag him, his eyes red and bloodshot from crying. His cheeks were an angry flush. His eyes were distant.

When they brought him into the room and sat him down, Iruka was there. He frowned when he saw the state Sasuke was in and it pained him.

Silence. 

"Sasuke..." he greeted softly.

Sasuke was looking down at his lap. He didn't answer.

"Sasuke...tell me anything you wish to talk about." Iruka said. "I'll listen..." he said to Sasuke obviously knowing the boy was on the edge of cracking. Sasuke was obviously losing his fucking mind.

Slowly but surely he was anyways.

Sasuke looked up at him.

"You think I'm crazy..." he whispered, his voice cracking a little.

Iruka watched Sasuke. "I know you need help...I don't think your crazy...you just need help Sasuke...You need people to talk to. You pushing them away won't help. I know what happened to you is deep...you seeing that...that incident in front of your eyes...Just talk to me. I'll understand. I know how it feels to lose loved ones..." he said slowly.

Sasuke looked down at his lap.

"..." he didn't know what to say.

"...How's...how's Naruto?" he asked him tentatively.

"Naruto is still in the hospital. He's healing. He'll be fine. Don't worry Sasuke." Iruka responded.

Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief.

"I don't know why I did it..." he started. His head started to pound a little.

More silence. 

Iruka sighed. "That's why your here...because we're trying to get you to remember Sasuke." he said before looking to Sasuke his face soft.

Sasuke frowned, trying to remember, brows furrowed. His head started to hurt when he tried remembering. Then the image of him being over Naruto's unconscious body, strangling him. Sasuke's eyes went wide, his breathing hitching.

Iruka watched him in silence before he slowly reached over to touch the boy's shoulder. "Sasuke...Don't be afraid to talk to me."

Sasuke flinched, his eyes snapping up and glaring at him.

"Don't touch me...' he said softly, Sharingan's flashing, before vanishing as quickly as they came. His brow furrowed.

"I was over him, strangling him...but...that's all I remember...it hurts my head trying to remember..." he muttered.

"..." Iruka pulled his hand away before sighing. "...Naze demoka..?" he asked slowly (But why..?)

Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know why...I'm only seeing images right now..." he said.

Iruka sighed. 'Don't worry. Things will come in due time." he looked at Sasuke before smiling weakly. "...If I talk to the head of here...depending on your behavior, you may be able to leave here earlier...and may also be able to walk outside freely."

Sasuke was silent, but you could see that his shoulders relaxed a little at the thought of being able to walk outside.

"...Alright..." he said quietly.

Iruka nodded. "alright." he said and stood up. "Come on. I'll walk you back to your room." he said. "Or...would you like to walk around first?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, looking away from Iruka and not answering him.

."..." he sighed. "I guess your room than. Since you didn't want to answer." he said as he looked at Sasuke looking at the door meaning for him to walk ahead and he follow behind. "Sure you don't wish to walk about?"

"I want to walk around..." he muttered. Why did he have to answer everything? It was starting to get annoying.

Iruka opened the door and allowed Sasuke to walk out. "Good." he said. He began walking to Sasuke down the hall. Before beginning to speak.

"I remember the day...when I lost my parents." he said. "...I cried...so much. But when I was with others...I would act cool...like it didn't bother me at all."

Sasuke was silent as he listened to Iruka speak. His eyes held a little of interest in them.

"I was always alone. I acted cool, the class clown to hide the sadness I felt inside." he said. "I didn't really have friends...of course kids would talk to me. But I knew they didn't care..." he said.

He looked at Sasuke. "But you...Sasuke it's different... you suffered the same as me. You lost your parents...and put on the cold cool look to hide the pain away for others not to know. We're the same. But you have something now that I didn't have...you have friends." he said softly.

Sasuke frowned a little.

"...Friends..." he muttered, repeating the word. His frown deepened a little. It only seemed that the people who wished to be his friend was only because of his clans name, because of his looks. He was silent as he continued to think about the word.

"Naruto, Kakashi...Sakura? Me...I thought we we're friends to you?" he asked as he looked at Sasuke arching an eyebrow. "I care for you as a student, a friend, and as a child. I watched you grow over the years...I thought of everyone as family."

Sasuke didn't answer, still deep in thought.

Iruka looked over to Sasuke. "Are. You alright?" he asked with concern in his voice as his soft brown eyes looked at the young boy.

Sasuke looked up, staring at Iruka.

"I'm fine..." he muttered. 

Iruka nodded his head before continuing to go.

Soon Iruka had to return Sasuke to his room, but he had accompanied Sasuke for Dinner.

When Iruka walked him back to his room. He opened the door and looked at Sasuke. "...I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke.'

Sasuke nodded his head at him. He felt a little better, talking to Iruka. He actually felt lighter. He smiled faintly, shifting a little, but frowned because he couldn't move really. He let sleep claim him, actually being able to sleep better for once.

Silence in the room before a voice reached out to Sasuke.

"Foolish Otouto-san..." came Itachi's voice in a hiss of disgust.

It was dark in the room, but when Sasuke did look about, he saw two glowing Sharingan eyes staring directly at him.

Itachi was leaning against the wall of the cell. His arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Sasuke.

"So it's come to this? Are you truly this weak?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"N-nii-san..." he stuttered before, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You teme...What are you doing here?" he hissed at him vehemently.

"Here to see you..." muttered Itachi.

"Pathetic...how you end up here...of all places...Really...I thought you were stronger...I suppose I was wrong.' he answered as he moved over to the frightened boy.

"I thought you would have been able to handle the deaths of the clan." he said flatly before his hand came out and ran it through Sasuke's hair.

"Weak minded fool..."

Sasuke flinched, trying to move away from Itachi.

"Don't touch me you bastard..." he hissed. He felt anger and hurt pass through him when Itachi called him such things. He narrowed his eyes at him in the darkness, the Sharingan flashing to life. If only his hands were free...he though with a snarl. There was Itachi right in this very room with him...and he couldn't do anything about it.

Itachi just chuckled. 'Onegai, Otouto-san...your truly are pathetic if you think your weak excuse for the sharingan's will scare me." he said and flicked his brother's forehead.

"If you truly want to kill me, Otouto-san. Than get stronger. Get over the deaths of your clan members and blame me for all that has happened. Continue to cling desperately to that shit you call a life and train. Train to become stronger and come to me with the same eyes I have. Not the ones you have."

He now gripped the back of Sasuke's head roughly before he pressed his lips against the younger brothers.

It was a rough kiss and he broke it.

"If you come to me with these eyes that you have. I'll kill you in the exact spot that you stand when you meet me." he said. "And I'll make it so terribly painful that you'll wish I would have just killed you with the rest years ago."

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at Itachi frozen in his spot. He then cringed, trying to move away from him. He narrowed his eyes at Itachi's. 

"You bastard...just you wait...when I get out of here...I'll wipe you off the face of this planet..." he hissed, trying to push away the feeling of Itachi's lips on his.

Itachi smirked. "Right..." he said grinned.

"You know why your so weak, Otouto-san?" he asked arching a brow. "Because this is all just a figment of your imagination... That's how weak you are...Your just a weak-minded fool who can never forget the past and live everyday in regret because you didn't die with the rest." he said before he stood up back up, his eyes shutting. 

The sharingan's vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

So what do you think? Did you like it? Dislike it? Please tell me your thoughts…and R and R!


End file.
